


we hold eachother

by northdakotaa (bagofhamiltrashandnope_ember)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: JOTT, M/M, asexual jon, demi matt, joatt, v out of character jon and matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofhamiltrashandnope_ember/pseuds/northdakotaa
Summary: lowercase intendedwhen the days get short and the nights get a little bit frozen]we hold eachotherwe hold eachother(hold eachother - a great big world)





	we hold eachother

_something happens when i hold him_

matt watched the tv with jon as he snuggled into the covers, resting his head against the smaller man's head. he wrapped an arm around him slowly. jon was so much more softer and,, he was so much sweeter and more relaxed. his face flushed up as he let out a sigh and smiled.

_he keeps my heart from getting broken_

edd had cheated on him and it hurt him so much, knowing that he had nobody when he was left alone. jon had defeated that broken feeling. it felt amazing to feel whole again, not shattered. when something happened, he was always there for him.

_when the days get short and the nights get a little bit frozen_

the cold air flew into his face as he looked at the ceiling for a second. he didn't mind it for the most part, it was comfortable somewhat.

_we hold each other  
we hold each other _

and then, in the next few weeks events happened.

tord came back and caused everyone to be in a bad spot. tord gave matt ego boosts to build trust and then break it. and when tord destroyed everything matt had had for the past few years, it devestated him. jon was one of those things.

_mmm_

gone. it was all gone. he had to push through, though. he just had to.

as he stood by his love's grave, he whispered the words

_"nobody loved me like you loved me."_

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> ah, thanks for reading! this wasn't much so don't mind how short it is!


End file.
